Take Me Away
by Teliko. x3
Summary: So this is what it feels like to be alone?


**Take Me Away**

**Rating: I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.**

**Summary: 'So this is what it feels like to be alone?'**

**A/N: Awwh. I needed to write something sad. I don't know why. Sorry for grammar mistakes. For CSIFans fanfic100 challenge, also. Dedicated to my best friend, Ashley Ellen:) I love you.**

* * *

_This time all I want is you  
There is no one else  
Who can take your place  
This time you burned me with your eyes  
You see past all the lies  
You take it all away_

Catherine Willows laid in her bed, staring up at her ceiling wearing nothing more than a pair of black shorts and a deep green tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The air conditioner came on and she waited until she couldn't feel her fingers before she pulled her bed sheets over her small, freezing body.

She turned her head and looked out of the window for a few minutes. She took a deep breath and let it out, closing her eyes at the same time. She knew it was going to take her half of the night to fall asleep. She kept replaying what he said in the layout room and as hard as she tried to tell herself that things were going to be okay, she knew deep down that they weren't.

She let out a whimper and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes flew open and she told herself that this was nothing to cry about. She rolled her eyes at how she could keep a straight face when she worked cases with children, but she couldn't even stop the tears when it came to the man she had been calling her best friend for over twenty years. But this was something to get upset over.

'Catherine, you will not cry over him. You're stronger than this,' she thought to herself.

_I've seen it all and it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you_

The cold air of the air conditioner worked past her and made her shiver. That's when she realized how alone she really was. Everyone she had made a connection with either abused her trust or was dead... except him. The tears rolled down her cheeks when she realized that the only person who ever respected her, who she trusted, was out of her reach.

She grabbed her cell phone after calming herself down and wiped her face free of any tears. As she flipped it open, she noticed she had one missed call. She stared at his number when it popped up on the bright, green background. She tried to convince herself that the only reason she'd call him back was to see what he wanted or if she was needed back at the lab.

With her hand shaking and her heart pounding against her chest, she brought her phone down to her ear and listened to the constant sound of the ringing. When his voicemail picked up, she quickly shut her phone and threw it onto the bed next to her legs. She turned on her side and buried her face into her cold pillow.

_Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away_

Gil walked out of the layout room. He took his cell phone out of his pocket to call Nick, but a message popped up on his screen. 'One missed call'. His eyes were soon fixed on the person's call he missed. Catherine's.

_I try to make my way to you  
But still I feel so lost  
I don't know what to say  
What else to do_

He checked what time she had called and looked down at his watch. He dialed her number again and waited for her to pick up her pone. He was almost expecting it, but when he got no answer, he stared down at his phone in disbelief and tried her cell again. Nothing. He dialed her house number, patiently waiting for her to answer.

His heart beat sped up at the sound of her voice, but it was like a slap in the face when he realized it was her answering machine.

_I've seen it all and it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
_

With Lindsey gone at a friend's house, Catherine was free to cry and whimper as loud as she wanted to. All of those looks and talks they had over the years amounted to nothing, she thought. She took quicker and shorter breaths to try to control her tears. She sniffed and ran her hands over her face. "So this is what being alone feel like," she said to herself. She was so wrapped up in her emotional state, she closed her eyes and sighed as the burning sensation of crying to much faded away.

Slowly but surely, she was asleep with her cell phone by her hand and the covers just up to her hips.

Grissom walked up the dark driveway and pulled out her spare key. When he stepped inside her front door, he was greeted by a cold, dark house. He turned on her kitchen light and searched for the thermostat. After turning off the A/C, he slowly started to make his way up the stairs and down the hallway to her room.

_Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away_

He peeked into her room and he stopped moving all together. She looked dead. Lifeless. Pale. He rushed into her room and kneeled on the side of her bed. He leaned in to touch her arm, but pulled his hand away when her freezing skin burned his warm fingers. She tossed her hand and shook.

He smoothed her hair back and looked down at her body. Her eyes flickered open and she whispered,

"Gil?"

"Catherine... what happened," he whispered back.

"I don't know." Her words came out of her mouth in a dry, mumble. "C-Cold..." He sat next to her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up and resting her against his body. She clawed at his jacket and rested her head on his chest. He let his hand run down her back and kept her close to him. "Why... are you here?"

"Because I care." He leaned back against her headboard and pulled the covers around them both. She sighed when his hand brushed against her leg. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and looked around for anything to cover her with.

"Everyone... I ever loved or cared about... they're all dead, or they didn't love me." He sat there and tried his best to warm her up. "Except you. But now..." Her bottom lip quivered. "I can't even have you."

"You can have me whenever you want." She shook her head and trembled.

"No. I can't. Because she has you. And you want her, so there's nothing more I can do. I tried. I really, really tried."

"You're not listening." He cupped her cheeks and carefully pulled her head away from his chest. He made sure their faces were inches apart before whispering to her, "I was always yours. Even when you were with Eddie, you had me wrapped around your finger. It's always been that way."

_Don't give up on me yet  
Don't forget who I am  
I know I'm not there yet  
But don't let me stay here alone  
_

"But you said that she was the only thing you ever loved. Where does that leave me?"

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry." Her eyes ran over his face and she slowly leaned closer to him. He closed the distance between them and let their lips touch. Neither of them moved, they just sat there with their lips barely touching. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled away just enough so their lips weren't touching anymore.

_This time all I want is you  
there is no one else  
who can take your place  
I've seen it all and it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you  
_

She closed her eyes and he kissed her cheek. Soon, his lips were on her neck. The tears fell from eyes and onto his jacket. He slightly leaned back and while wiping her tears away, he kissed her again, this time, with their lips parted. She kissed him back, starting to realize that she was warming up.

_Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away_

* * *

**A/N: There we go. LOL. The song is Take Me Away by Lifehouse!! Download the acoustic version. It's pretty. LOL. Reviewers get a snickers bar... if you like a melted, airdelievered candy bar. LOL :)**


End file.
